chernobyl lo que paso realmente esa noche chernobyl what happened
by kert.jimenes
Summary: es una historia sobre chernobyl / it a history about chernobyl and what really happened please feel free to translate to your preference language in google translate if you want :)


CHERNOMON LA VERDADERA HISTORIA

MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARAN QUE EN REALIDAD PASO ESA NOCHE EN CHERNOBYL MUCHOS DIRAN ERROR HUMANO OTROS DE MAQUINA Y OTROS DIRAN QUE MEWTWO BUENO LA VERDADERA HISTORIA COMIENZA UN 13 DE JULIO DE 1985 A LAS 14 HRS, EL PARTIDO CONMUNISTA DECLARA QUE NO HAY LANA PARA MANTENER LA CIUDAD CON HUMANOS ASI Q DECIDEN POBLARLA CON LO QUE SE LES DE LA REGALADA GANA , DECIDEN POBLARLA CON DIGIMONS,POKEMONS Y UNO QUE OTRO DINOSAURIO O YOSHI BUENO, YA CON LOS TRABAJOS ASIGNADOS UN YOSHI EN PARTICULAR LLEGA ACLAMANDO QUE ES BUEN CONMUNISTA PERO LE QUIEREN HACER PRUEBAS 1ERA PRUEBA , TE GUSTA DADDY YANKEE O JUSTIN RESPUESTA NO, no oigo mierdas

2 PREGUNTA TE CREES MUY FRESA, R= NO yo soy comunista

3 AMAS EL VODKA R= MAS QUE AMI FAMILIA

TE DECLARAMOS CONMUNISTA DIJO HITLER AL RETIRARSE DEL PLATILLO VOLADOR CONMUNISTA YA ASIGNADO SU PUESTO COMO GUARDIA DE LA PLANTA CONOCE A LOS TRABAJADORES

ABRA= UN POKEMON CON RETRASO MENTAL SEVERO, NADIE SABE COMO OBTUVO EL TRABAJO

CHARIZARD= UN DRAGON ATORMENTADO QUE LLORA POR CUALQUIER COSA LE GUSTAN LAS TORTUGAS DIJO EL Y LE GUSTAN LO VIDEOJUEGOS EN ESPECIAL TETRIS

VEEMON= UN TRABAJADOR FIEL Y CONFIABLE PERO CON FAMA DE PAJERO INCONTROLABLE NO SE LE DEBE DE DEJAR PORNO A LA VISTA

MACHINEDRAMON = ENCARGADO DE LA LIMPIEZA SU APODO "MANUELITO" LO DISTINGUE DE OTROS

Y EL COMANDANTE NIKOLAI O YOSHI = UN ADICTO AL VODKA Y CONMUNISTA AL EXTREMO SALVARIA LA ULTIMA BOTELLA DE VODKA EN LUGAR DE LA HUMANIDAD

BUENO EMPIEZO , ESE MISMO DIA EN LA PLANTA NUCLEAR LAS COSAS IBAN REGULAR TODOS BIEN EXEPTO VEEMON QUIEN SE ESTABA ORINANDO EL LOS CONTROLE MAESTROS , LO VIO ABRA Y LE DIJO "XAMACO HERMOSO QUE ASES" Y VEEMON LE CONTESTO ESTOY REGANDO LA PLANTITA , DESPUES DE 40 MINUTOS LLEGO CHARIZARD SIEMPRE CON SU PSP EN MANO SE SENTO EN UNA ESQUINA A JUGAR L4D PSP VERSION Y NO HABLO CON NADIE , NIKOLAI DIJO , VOY AL OXOO POR UN SIX ORITA VENGO , OK TODOS CONTESTARON, EN EL CAMINO AL OXOP SE ENCONTRO A LEONARDO DA VINCI QUIEN ESTABA DEJANDO A LA MONA BIEN LISA EN LA CABINA TELEFONICA , DESPUES LLEGO AL OXOP Y SE ENCONTRO AL EMPLEADO UN GREYMON LE ATIENDE SU NOMBRE ERA "MARCONEY" Y NIKOLAI DIJO OYE DINO NO TIENES CERVEZA Y EL DIJO CUAL QUIERES DE LA MAGNA , PREMIUN O MIERDA DE PERRO , "DIJE PREMIUN" NIKOLAI PARTIO CON SU SIX EN MANO DE REGRESO A LA PLANTA EN CUANTO SE ENCUENTRA A UN NIÑO LLAMADO JESUS FLORES Y LE DIJO OYE NIÑO PORQ NADIE JUEGA CONTIGO Y EL RESPONDIO PORQ CON JESUS NO SE JUEGA "ES PECADO" Y NIKOLAI SE TIRO AL SUELO A REIRSE LUEGO DE UN RATO SE FUE ,SE ENCONTRO UNA FURGONETA DECIA" ADENTRO ESTAN LOS X MEN SI QUIERES CONOCERLOS ABRE LA PUERTA"

NIKOLAI DIJO, BUENO SU PELICULA ES BUENA A VERR CUANDO ABRIO LA PUERTA SE ENCONTRO A UNA BOLA DE PUTOS EN MEDIA ORGIA Y ELLOS DIJERON "OYE GUAPO NO QUIERES PONER TU PAJARITO EN MI NIDO" Y EL DIJO GRACIAS A DIOS QUE SOY CONMUNISTA Y SE FUE CAMINANDO YA EN LA PLANTA EMPEZO LA PEDA Y TODOS SE PUSIERON HASTA ARRIBA EXEPTO CHARIZARD QUE DIJO QUE HASTA QUE PASARA EL BUSCAMINAS TOMARIA UNA CHELA , hasta aquí todo va bien excepto que veemon se había tomado 2 y abrió redtube en la computadora central de la planta abrió un buen video y se empezó a fapear se fapeo tan duro que la chele atravesó como una bala el techo de 5 m de espesor y llego hasta hampolol charizard ya había pasado el buscaminas se salió del rincón y se dirigió a la sala central al darse cuenta de que olía a que alguien se había fapeado y olía a metal fundido entro y vio a veemon postrado y veemon dijo !NO ES CHELE ES ECTOPLASMA ES ECTOPLASMA AY UN FANTASMA Y LA MAQUINA SE DESCONTROLO abra con una diarrea del demonio se durmió en el baño por no tomar su genoprazol y KABOOOM! Una explosión nuclear el reactor 4 se había fundido en chele pura de digimon y se atoro , calentó , y exploto lanzando metal fundido y chele al espacio sideral llovía blanco y paso miguel hidalgo y dijo POR FIN LECHE PARA EL PUEBLO probo una gota de lluvia blanca y ustedes ya saben jeje bueno la explosión fue tan grande que el olor a digimon chamuscado llegaba hasta hampolol donde Pedro estaba cagando atrás de la mata de huano cuando olio el olor dijo MAMI YA PORFIN VAMOS A COMER LLEVO 5 AÑOS SIN COMER Y LLOVIA "LECHE" , BUENO en ese momento los pokemones bueno nadamas nikolai y charizard sobrios enviaron un mensaje en código mierda ,DIGO Morse a el que lo recibiera un barco no muy lejos llamado titanic lo recibió su capitán santa Claus y sus secuaces Cristóbal colon y máster chief se dirigieron a Chernóbil a ayudar vieron como veemon revivía y se volvió zombi y algo extraño una música rara empezó a toca y OPPA GANGNAM SYLE veemon zombi empezó a bailar y llegaron alíen y predator sobre una cebra mientras que resolvía ecuaciones aritméticas y después todo cansados fueron a casa de charizard porque ya iba a empezar ICARLITOS y charizard dijo EN ESTE CAPITULO VAN A MOSTRAR COMO HACER SOPITA NISSIN CON MIERDATON Y DIARREITIS CON Y UN INVITADO ESPECIAL QUE ERA NADAMAS Y NADAMENOS QUE CHABELO Y EL XAMAQUITO HERMOXO charizard enseguida se mete a su face y revisa que tiene un mensaje EL MENSAJE ERA DE COLIBRITANY y decía a mi dragón favorito lo invito a mis 15 ya mi sexi chambelán y charizard corrió a su cuarto gritando de angustia y se tapo la cara con su sabana y empezó a temblar porq no quería cargar con un hipopótamo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había llegado máster chief en el titanic con Cristóbal colon y su hermano iron man y todos se vuelven locos y todos terminamos trabajando en el ooxo de la esquina charizard y veemon ahora trabajan en un oxoo y sirven café caliente ah y nikolai trabaja con la DEA para capturar al agumon el chapo agumon, abra está internado en el reclusorio sur por consumir marihuana ilegalmente en casa de su tía.

Final 2 (alternativo si no te gusto el 1ero)

Todos saliero de la planta corriendo y nos fuimos a casa de charizard y hicimos una barricada con tablas y muebles después charizard se aburrió y organizo una fiesta con pizza y todo después invito a , tu puta madre, master chief , cristobal colon ,galileo galiei y a los nazis después a nikolai se le ocurrió ir a la tienda por otro six para la fiesta fue al oxop y vio que greymon tenia una barricada de aceite sabroson y sopita maruchan nikolai grito " OIGA DINO TODAVIA LE QUEDAN SIX PACKS"el dino grito " AY TE VAN LAS SIX " y lanzo el six por los aires y por suerte callo sobre el "suave" cadáver de veemon chamuscado y lleno che chele ,nikolai corrió a casa de charizard y cerro de un portazo la puerta "BAM" PORTAZO" después encontró a todos en la sala y a charizard con su hermanito charmeleon estaban viendo ICARLITOS Y TODOS ESTABAN VIENDO EL CAPITULO 4 EN EL QUE CARLITOS Y JOSE LUIS VAN A CASA DE JESUSITO Y SE CAGAN EN SU XBOX Y JESUS SE TIRA A CULEAR ,todos riéndonos y nos dormimos en el sillón a la mañana siguiente LLEGO CHUCK NORRIS y mato a los zombis y después todos fueron a la isla caramelada y ai estaba el capitán nudillos y flapjack comiendo y ahí vivimos para siempre. PERO nikolai se fue a la isla vodka y ahí vivio para la eternidad , greymon consiguió trabajo en la mega acomodando cajas de muebles y televisiones .

Si quieres hacer tu propia historia al estilo crossover por favor pide el copyright

Esta fue creacion pura de :guillermo castañeda jimenez


End file.
